Seamus and Lavender at the war
by sydneysages
Summary: nothing really to say: this is a challenge story :


Seamus and Lavender after war in St Mungos

Written for a challenge!

**It is written in Seamus' point of view:**

Oh no! Please let my baby be alright! I know we ought to be celebrating: Harry won against Voldemort, but I cannot concentrate on anything but Lavender, my beautiful girfriend, injured severely in this battle.

Oh _why _ did I leave her to go and battle with Nott? I told her I'd be back in 10 minutes, but it took almost half an hour, and by the time I returned (having defeated Nott, the weakling) I was just too late... I had to witness the whole thing.

My girl, standing alone. At the top of the marble staircase. Battling 3 Death Eaters futiley, not gaining on them, but not losing ground either: for a moment I stood there, proud that she could defend herself that well when she was opposed by not just more powerful wizards, but more dangerous than her also, and the uneven 'teams'.

Then, as I thought that, it all went wrong. Two Death Eaters started attacking forcefully, whilst the other began to advance, not attacking, just defending himself from her futile attempts to force him back.

That's what they wanted. They disarmed my girl and (I was already running hell for leather at this point towards them) the advancing Death Eater began groping her in a way it made me want to vomit. She struggled in vain, but then she spat at him: this seemed to piss him off pretty badly; so badly he made an audible noise of disgust (impressive, given the noise of the chaos ensuing around us) then just flung her over the balcony: her making a 'splat' noise as she hit the stone floor. She did not move.

This did it for me. I ran up the marble staircase; chipped from curses deflected onto it, pools of drying blood everywhere, jumping 4 stairs at a time till I reached the trio, still together, high-fiving eachother like they'd done good. I knew normally I'd never have a chance in hell of defeating them, but the white-hot poker anger inside of me building and building, along with the fact that these were the ones who killed (what I thought at the time) my darling girlfriend, made me confident that I could beat them. And I was right.

I sent curses a-dozen ahead of me, killing one - the one who groped then killed Lavender - instantly (no need for cursory fighting here) and seriously injuring another: the remaining one tried to kill me in return but i deflected every one of his curses, anger fueling my remarkable reflexes... If I didn't have anger, I doubt I would have survived.

The floor around him was cracked beyond belief from all the curses I shot at him, the curses he barely deflected.

Then I changed tact. I pretended to give up, lowering my wand and when he looked confused, non-verbally sent a killing curse so powerful Voldemort would have been proud, at him. It hit him straight in the chest. He was dead.

Now I could go back to my girl - be with her for the rest of the battle. I looked over the banister to see Greyback at her body, about to rip out her throat 'NO!' I thought and sent a hex at him, making him stumble back before he was hit in the head by a crystal ball. I ran down the stairs in the same manner I had climbed them, and ran to her body, holding it in my arms. I held her face to my cheek, rubbing it along softly; the tears spilling out - I thought she was dead - until she moved so infinitesmally, I thought I imagined it. Until she moved her arm fully. And opened her eyes to see me staring at her. She was alive! Now the whole world seemed to be righted again - just as the war was won by Harry: perfect timing Lav.

But I still couldn't concentrate on the win: Lav had to get to St Mungos urgently: she fell from a height to a rock solid floor and she had a lot of injuries. I wasn't allowed in - the wards are full to capacity from all the injuries more life threatening than can be dealt with by Madam Pomfrey - which left me pacing in the foyer, as I am now.

A Healer steps out of Lav's ward and I look up, eager.

'Mr Finnigan?' he says to me and I run over.

'Mr Finnigan, your girlfriends injuries are serious, but she is stable and is asking for you. Would you like to go and see her?' he asks, and I nod as I run to the door, turn the handle and open it to see a scene of chaos.

People everywhere. Blood everywhere _with _the people. But in the centre of the mess is my girl. Looking all the better than earlier, but still messed up. As she sees me, she breaks into a smile and I run the last metre or so to her. I hold her and, kiss her lightly and say:

'Lav baby, don't do that to me again - you had me worried sick. I love you baby.'

She smiles even wider in response and I realise this is the first time I have said the words 'I love you' aloud.

Well, there's a first time for everything!

**Not sure if this is what you were expecting but here it is: my response to the challenge... Review please**

vicky xx


End file.
